Sailor moon te recuerdo V
by princessAlely
Summary: Les dejo la continuación de esta Historia! Espero que les guste


apítulo V: El amor a prueba.

Me voy! - Anunciaba Serena mientras salía de su casa al colegio.

Era una mañana soleada y primaveral por lo que ella salió con tiempo para admirar los hermosos cerezos que había por el camino. Mientras caminaba sintió una presencia extraña pero no encontraba la fuente de ese poder. Se quedo parada en una esquina y ve a lo lejos la figura de un joven apuesto. - Hola Yuki.

Yuki: Serena, esto es para ti. - Entregándole una rosa blanca- La verdad estos cerezos junto con esta rosa no se comparan a tu belleza- decía acercándose más a ella casi sin dejar espacio entre ellos.

Serena: ahhh... jajaja... gracias! No **te**hubieses molestado- alejándose con una mano en la cabeza y nerviosa a tal punto de sonrojarla.

-Hola Serena, como **te**sientes hoy?- Decía Darien atrás de ella y mirando al joven con ojos posesivos.

Darien!... - dio un salto- ¿Qué estás haciendo tan temprano?  
¿No **te** acuerdas?, tengo que estar en el Hospital haciendo guardia- le decía abrazándola y mirándolo.  
Serena, se nos hace tarde. Tenemos que practicar la obra y preparar el baile- tomándola de la mano y acercándosela hacia su pecho.

Darien quería saltarle a la yugular al ver la escena, pero se calmó y mirándola a Serena:- Ve!, se **te **hace tarde- sin antes darle un beso en sus labios. Serena de lo más feliz salió primero y Yuki se le quedo mirando como caminaba. El otro le dio un pequeño saludo- Me llamo Darien Chiva, soy el novio de Serena- extendiéndole la mano. Yuki rió de costado- Soy Yuki Takarihi, soy el compañero de Serena-. Pasando por el costado- Cuídala, que nadie **te**la quite- . Al escucharlo se dio media vuelta- ¿Quién eres?

Yuki: Soy el compañero de Serena- Riéndosele, se fue donde Ella.

- EN LA ESCUELA-

Todo el salón estaba emocionado preparando la obra teatral.

Molly: Bien, júntense todos aquí, vamos a repartí los personajes- se le veían estrellas en los ojos. Como verán, se trata de una princesa que la han separado del amor de su vida. En eso, viene en su ayuda el príncipe en el cual no se da cuenta de su destino pero...- Molly tomándose la cara y con gesto romántico- en definitiva, ella lo recuerda y terminan juntos por siempre. - pegando un grito.

El papel del príncipe será: Yuki – Las chicas gritaban.

El de la Princesa: Mina- Ella al escucharla- ahhhh! Seré la más hermosa princesa de esta escuela... jajajajaja...- Serena con una gota anime en la frente la felicitaba.  
Serena, ¿Podrías ayudarnos con el Baile?

Serena: Claro, creo que es mi especialidad- apuntando al cielo.

Por gentileza de la familia de Yuki, tenemos su mansión para hacer el Baile, asi que traslademos todo para allá... El tema del Baile será el Milenio de Plata.  
Si- contestaron al unísono.

Ella al escucharlo sintió nostalgia.

Bien, entonces, TODOS A ENSAYAR!...- Decía emocionada.

Mientras en el salón de al lado, Serena estaba con los preparativos para el Baile que se iba a hacer después de la obra. Se sentía aliviada por no tener que actuar. Se apoyó en el ventanal, estaba sola y una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué estás sola?

Serena: ah... me asustaste... yu- ki...- le dio una mirada, estaba vestido con una capa azul oscuro, un traje blanco con detalles color plata. Tenía el pelo atado con un listón y en su cintura una espada. Simplemente hermoso. Serena al verlo sintió como su corazón se salía de su pecho.

Yuki riéndose: ¿Me veo mal?... pero les dije que me quedaba mejor este color.

Serena: ¡No... **te**queda bien! - escondiendo su sonrojo.

En el pasillo estaban Lita, Rei, Amy y Haruka tratando de ayudar a Serena con los preparativos. - Aquí es!- Lita.

- ADENTRO DEL SALON-

Serena: ¿Quieres que **te**ayude con tus líneas?- Poniéndose nerviosa

De repente, el joven se arrodillo ante ella y mirándola con amor toma su mano.- Princesa, quiero que me recuerde de una vez por todas, pero, si consigo mi cometido la tendré que raptar y llevarla a mi reino donde viviremos felices.

A todo esto las chicas estaban escuchando todo detrás de la puerta y Haruka no aguantó más y abría la puerta, parecía que la tiraba abajo.

Haruka: Oye niño bonito, la princesa se queda

Serena no sabía donde esconderse. - Serena, te están buscando.- y saliendo a todo lo que da; solo están ellos presentes.

¿Qué intentabas hacer?- Echando fuego a Yuki.

Yuki: Nada, solo practicaba mis líneas.- y se dispuso a irse.

- EN EL SALON AUDITORIO-

Molly: Chicos, vamos que no tenemos tiempo!

Kelvin: Tenemos un problema con la princesa, se siente mal.

EH!...

En una habitación, Serena consolaba a Mina.

Mina: Me siento mal, creo que podré actuar pero no como quiero...- Llorando

Serena: Mina, vamos!. - pero al verla dudaba que podría actuar.

En ello llega Molly y mirando a Serena- Tu, ponte el vestido de Mina y sal al escenario.

Las dos: Eh!...

Serena: Yo... pero yo... no se las líneas...

Mina: Serena... tú puedes... Hazlo por el honor de Mina Aino- Con gotas en los ojos

Ah... Esta bien – Decía resignada.

Bien, todos a sus puestos...

- FUERA DEL AUDITORIO-

Amy: Vamos que ya va a empezar.

Rei: Y Serena, esta tonta, le guardamos un lugar y no aparece...

Michiru: Debe estar atareada con los preparativos para el Baile.

Setsuna: Que raro que la princesa no venga.

Darien: Veré donde esta...- estaba a punto de levantarse cuando anunciaban la obra y tubo que sentarse.

Voy a llamarla- Decía Haruka con insistencia.

- EN EL ESCENARIO-

Un paisaje hermoso, un lago iluminado que parecía real.

Principe: ¿Dónde estás? ¿ Por qué el destino fue cruel en separarnos?. Mi vida no tiene sentido si no estás conmigo, ya no respiro ni duermo. - Parándose en medio del escenario y gritando- ¡Quiero verte!

Las chicas gritaban ante tal espectáculo. Las demás Sailors lo miraban y no entendían porque gritaban.

Hola Chicas-

- ¡ MINA!...

¿ Que haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas allí? - Haruka.  
Es que, me sentía bien, pero de repente todo me empezó a dar vueltas y no pude continuar.

En otro lado, Serena estaba muy nerviosa porque no se sabía el guión. Decidió caminar un poco para tranquilizarse. No se sentía muy bien que digamos.

¿Qué me pasa?... Todo me da vueltas...

No se puede sostener en pie y cae de rodillas. Una voz resuena en su cabeza. Cierra sus ojos y quiere abrirlos pero algo no se los permite abrir. Finalmente los abre y se encuentra que esta en el Milenio de Plata.

- MILENIO DE PLATA-

Recorre un de los pasillos del palacio y se encuentra con una joven de 12 años.

¡ No puede ser!... - confundida.  
La niña le sonrió y solo le dijo: Me veré así cuando crezca. Que hermosa!

Su sonrisa se hizo presente- ¿Así me veía antes?

La jovencita la miró y le tomó la mano.- Vamos, ya es hora sino mamá se va a enojar- decía

Serena la siguió hasta una habitación muy amplia donde la estaban esperando con un vestido, ese mismo vestido blanco con detalles dorados y mandas a los costados, dos broches muy delicados de cristal.

Fin del Flashback….

Serena estaba todavía en el piso del salón pero había algo nuevo en ella.

Molly estaba histérica al ver que Serena no aparecía y esta a punto de buscarla cuando...

Principe: ¡Eh esperado mucho tiempo y aquí estás! Presente junto a mí. Ven amada mía!

El auditorio quedó en silencio, las chicas estaban estupefactas, Darien quedo con la boca abierta cuando vieron a su Princesa en el escenario.

y!... comenten vamossss!


End file.
